


Spiritual Calm

by Daegaer



Series: The Best Days of their Lives [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Half-Human, Snakes, Synoptic and Johannine Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley endures his sons' professional expertise.





	Spiritual Calm

"And so," John said from the pulpit, "emulating the spiritual calm of Jes-"

"Calm? Piffle," Mark said in irritation, his fingers tapping an angry rhythm on the back of the pew in front.

"It _doesn't_ seem quite right," Luke said, wiping away a tear and blowing his nose.

"Um," Matthew said, seeming to veer between their responses as usual. They both looked at him in annoyance, and went back to muttering about how John had to make everything so _nice._

Crowley buried his face in his hands and tried not to hear Aziraphale's giggles. Where had he gone so _wrong?_


End file.
